


Royals

by TimmyJaybird



Series: Wish I Had An Angel [14]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Colin didn't sign up to explain this, Fluff, M/M, Slightly Sexual Situations, ever budding friendships, hormones are embarrassing Damian sorry, implied JayDick, no underage sex obvs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barely home, and Vanni is already off for a weekend meant for junk food, fun, and sleepless nights with his best (<i>only</i> he would suppose) friends. What he gets are a lot of questions, even <i>more</i> answers- and the realization that whatever the three of them are, it's something absolutely amazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royals

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Saturday everyone! We've got another fic focusing almost completely on the kids, so sorry to everyone who was hoping for a big helping of JayDick.
> 
> Next update will be Saturday, 4/23! Hopefully we're back on our regular Saturday updates schedule!

“I swear we see less of you than everyone else does, now,” Jason noted, as Vanni slammed the car door shut, his bag slung over his shoulder. He glanced over at his dad, only smiled, before he headed off for the Manor door. “I mean, you’ve been back like, two days from the farm and you’re already leaving for the weekend.”

Vanni just kept smiling, hopping up the steps, and Jason sighed, folding his arms and hanging back, watching as he rang the bell himself. Which was so different, from their first visit here.

He was realizing that this kid was growing up fast, right in front of his eyes. And it didn’t matter that he was thrown into this fast and unprepared- Jason wasn’t braced for it.

He shook his head, heading for the door as Alfred opened it, greeted Vanni warmly and ushered him in- held the door for Jason as well.

“Lovely to see you both,” Alfred said, “And _early_. I see this is what happens when Master Dick is not in charge of transportation.”

Jason laughed at that. “You know us so well.”

Alfred flashed a smile. “Will you be staying for a bit, Master Jason? Perhaps you would share a cup of tea and keep this old soul company.”

“I-” Jason started, before he only smiled. “You know what? I’d love to, Alfred.”

“Lovely. Master Vanni, Damian is down in the cave. Allow me to escort you, before I settle us in for some tea.” Vanni nodded, turned- and Jason pulled him into a hug, kissing his temple.

“Be good?”

“Yes dad,” he said, with a little huff, squeezing his arms around Jason’s neck. Jason grinned and hoisted him up, holding him tightly as Vanni laughed, before he set the teen back down, took his bag.

“I’ll take care of this. Listen to Alfred this weekend- we all know he’s the one really in charge of this place.”

Alfred smiled at that, dramatically touching his hand to his heart. “Why Master Jason, you were always my favorite.” He turned then, reached for Vanni’s hand, leading him away from the door. Jason headed for the stairs, took them two at a time and went straight for Damian’s room. He pushed the door open, found the curtains drawn and the room flooded with natural light.

He walked towards the bed, dropped Vanni’s bag at the foot of it, took a moment to glance around. At first, he could have thought that Damian’s room hadn’t changed at all, over these years. His violin still left out, music on the stand- multiple sketchbooks on his desk, his laptop closed. Bookshelves full.

But something just _felt_ different. Maybe it was the light, maybe the fact that the music stand was now higher, that the sheets and blanket had changed color. The fact that there were a number of framed pictures, on his nightstands- things he never would have entertained, when he’d first joined the family.

Jason knew he shouldn’t _pry_ , but he crossed the room, paused at Damian’s music stand and lifted one of the sheets of music.

 _Somewhere Over the Rainbow_.

He paused, before a smile crossed his face. He wasn’t naive enough to even think this was for anyone’s benefit other than his son’s- and he could see the look of pure rapture on Vanni’s face, in his mind, the first time Damian played it for him. Was sure Damian’s eyes would drop mostly closed in concentration, that Vanni would be so lost in it that the world could have stopped, as far as he was concerned.

He set the sheet music back carefully, moved to Damian’s desk. One of his sketchbooks was open- and he flipped through it. Leafed over pages of quick lines, practices he assumed. Birds, a number of different images of Titus- a bat here and there-

And then suddenly, an influx of owls. Page after page of them- quick lines, full bodies and just heads- curled up and with wings expanded. A few he had spent time on the eyes, turned them into that dark black, spent the time to etch in reflections while the rest remained purely quick, scratchy lines.

Jason flipped back to the original drawing- and couldn’t keep himself from smiling. He’d been… concerned, ever since he and Dick had spoken with Vanni. Concerned because he’d seen his son go through his first heartbreak, and he didn’t want to see him experience another one. Concerned because he didn’t know Damian, couldn’t read him, like Dick could- and maybe he thought Vanni was going to end up too invested in a childhood game of _experience_ -

But in that moment, he was almost more concerned for Damian. Because this glimpse into his private space, it made _him_ seem utterly smitten.

Jason turned, headed back for the door. He made a point to tug it securely shut behind him, before heading back down the stairs- just in time to see Alfred emerging from the hallway, leading from the cave entrance.

“Impeccable timing,” Alfred said, as they walked, side by side, for the kitchen. “The boys should be happily settled for a bit. Master Bruce will be bringing our third guest when he comes in from the city after his meeting.”

“Are you really ready to be stuck with three teenage boys for a while weekend?” Jason asked, as they stepped into the kitchen and Alfred went right into _tea making_ mode. He filled the kettle, setting it on the stove to heat.

“I am sure I will see barely a glimpse of them except when they are hungry,” Alfred said with a laugh, “And we are well braced for that. Do not forget, we have seen a number of _teenagers_ over the years in this house.” Jason chuckled at that, leaning against the counter. “And I have survived all of them.”

“You’ll outlive us all,” Jason said, and Alfred shook his head.

“I pray not, Master Jason. I have seen enough funerals, as well. I hope the next one will be my own.” After a pause, he added, “Perhaps in at least a few more years.”

“How about a _lot_ more years?” Jason turned then, opening the cupboard and pulling two cups down. “What flavor, Alfred?”

*

Vanni had smiled, when he saw Damian working at the computer in the cave. He looked so intent, that he’d simply hung back for a moment, listened to his fingers tapping on the keys, before they pulled back and he rubbed his chin, studying something.

Alfred had merely patted Vanni’s shoulder, left him be- and it was only when the elevator was moving faintly in the distance that Vanni decided to move. He crept quietly- still light on his feet- around Damian, so that he could walk up behind him. The chair helped to obscure him a little, and Vanni paused once, when Damian stopped typing- afraid he had heard him.

The moment that _tap-click_ picked up again though, Vanni moved again, was quick to move up behind the chair- having to lean around one side- as he reached around Damian, got both his hands to cover his eyes.

“Boo!” He exclaimed, as Damian had done to him, in the past- and he felt the teen going tense, jerking back a little. He reached up, gripped Vanni’s hands, and Vanni leaned in, whispered, “it’s just me,” in his ear.

And when Damian shivered, Vanni assumed it was just the aftershocks of the surprise.

Vanni let his hands fall down, his arms loosely wrapping around Damian’s shoulders and neck as he hugged him, leaning down to rest his chin on his shoulders. “Are you working on something?”

“I was,” Damian said, before clearing his throat, steadying his voice. “It is not important.”

“Lie,” Vanni teased- because he was convinced everything Damian did was important. Also- he knew everything that happened in this _room_ was important. When you were in the cave, you were someone else.

Except Damian wasn’t _dressed_ as Robin, but that didn’t fool Vanni.

He pulled back, hoisted himself up onto the counter and faced Damian. “Go ahead,” he said, kicking his legs gently. “I can wait.”

Damian glanced up at his face- but the moment he kicked, his eyes dragged down- and he was watching, _staring_ at Vanni’s legs. Vanni gripped the edge of the counter, leaned in a little, looking down- he was wearing a pair of the shorts Tim had gotten him, a mingling of red and pink plaid that was short enough to have made Jason shoot him a second glance that morning.

Not that his dad had said anything other than that he looked adorable.

He’d worn tights under them, because they had been leaving the house- and while he trusted Damian, he felt better having a little coverage still. They were sheer enough that his dark skin was blatant, but he _thought_ his veins were hidden enough. He was starting to think he was wrong-

But then Damian snapped his head back up, licked his lips, and asked- his voice a little rough, “So the week went well?”

Vanni nodded, leaning back- and when he spoke, he was signing rapidly with each word. “It was _amazing_! The farm is so big and it’s so pretty and the stars are so bright and Tim’s boyfriend can _fly_ Damian-” Vanni broke off, sucking in a breath, and Damian flashed a half smile.

“Don’t forget to breathe, dork,” he said, pulling his chair closer so he could affectionately shove one of Vanni’s legs.

“I want to go back,” Vanni said, “I didn’t want to _leave_. It’s so quiet at night- and it’s so loud somehow.” Damian nodded, looking up at the screen- but Vanni didn’t doubt he was listening. “And Kon showed me shapes in the sky.”

“Constellations,” Damian filled in.

“Yeah, those. I’ve never seen the stars so bright.”

Damian paused, glancing over at Vanni. “They’re bright here,” he said, “we’re far enough from the city. You could see the same constellations.” He took a breath, added, “I could show you, tonight.” Vanni smiled at that, nodded, and Damian looked back at his screen.

“I saw an owl,” he continued, “she was so pretty.” Damian hummed- still listening, and Vanni added, “Her eyes looked like mine.”

That had Damian stopping again, and now he turned fully to face Vanni. He rested his elbows on the counter, perched his chin on his hands, and said without a second thought, “So they were stunning?”

Vanni felt color rising in his cheeks, and he glanced down, at his lap, and then his hand on the counter- and when he looked back up, Damian was still watching him. He had a bit of color to his cheeks- but his gaze was holding firm.

“I-” Vanni started, before he reached up, signed, _they’re not_ , but couldn’t even finish the thought. And, despite Damian not being able to _read_ his hands- he seemed to understand. He stood up, shoving his chair back, and leaned in. One hand gripped the counter, while the other curled back, behind Vanni’s neck, tugging him in a little.

“You’re wrong,” Damian said, and Vanni felt his stomach turning, his fingers and toes wanting to flex, to tap, to simply _move_ because suddenly his body was crackling with _something_. “You know, I think there’s something I owe you.”

“What?” Vanni asked, caught the smirk that painted itself across Damian’s face, before the other teen leaned in, pressed his mouth to Vanni’s. Vanni’s eyelids fluttered, before he let them shut, reached out and gripped at Damian’s polo, clutching the lavender fabric between his fingers, against his fist, as he tipped his head back- and Damian’s mouth stayed, pressed harder, kissed him in a sort of limbo between those first subtle pecks and that other kind of kiss which had nearly driven Vanni out of his skin.

When Damian pulled back, Vanni felt his breaths on his lips, and wanted to kiss him again. Instead, he stayed frozen, as Damian whispered, “I missed you too,” before leaning in to kiss him a second time.

*

“And then, when Master Bruce had finally settled in for the night, and I was ready to turn in- there is young Master Richard, popping up out of sheer _nowhere_ , and giving us both nearly fatal heart attacks while he simply hopped right into Master Bruce’s bed, asking if there would be time for a good story before we properly turned in.”

Jason laughed, having to set his teacup down, as Alfred paused his story to sip at his own. They were seated together, in the kitchen at the large island, opposite each other. It felt more intimate, than the large dining room table would have.

“He was ever full of energy and light,” Alfred said, “in those days.”

“Trust me, the energy is still there,” Jason said, “it just comes in cycles. Because I swear I have never had a harder time getting someone out of bed in the morning than I do with Dick.”

Alfred smirked. “You should try rousing Master Damian in the morning than. You will rethink that statement.”

Jason laughed again, shaking his head. “No thanks, you can keep that job. I’ve got one teenager to deal with- I don’t need more.”

Alfred’s smile turned very sweet, soft, and he settled his teacup down. “And I must say- because it begs notice- a teenager you and Master Dick are doing a fine job with.”

Jason glanced down at the table- and there was something about praise from Alfred that topped even _Bruce_ saying you did a good job. “We’re passing,” he said, but Alfred shook his head.

“Master Jason, I have seen my share of broken children. I have seen you all grow and heal- and I am not sure I have seen anyone heal as fast as that child of yours is. Your love of Giovanni shows- I do not think he would be emerging from his shell and becoming the person he is without the two of you.”

“We’ve had a lot of help,” Jason offered, “Tim’s been a godsend. Cass teaching him to sign- Stephanie being there. Roy… even if there was…” Jason paused, shook his head. “Everyone has been wonderful. And Bruce stepping up when we need him… you constantly being willing to have him here with Damian. Hell, _Damian_ himself.”

“We all may play parts,” Alfred offered, reaching over and settling a warm, well weathered hand atop one of Jason’s, “But the two of you are, at the core of this, the boy’s true support. You are making us all very proud.”

Jason smiled, sheepishly- didn’t know what to say. He lifted his tea, instead, as Alfred pulled his hand back- took a sip and let that praise sink in, for just a moment.

The moment ended, when the Manor door was opening. Alfred was up very quickly- and Jason couldn’t imagine how he did that, at his age- hurrying towards the sound. Jason set his cup down, followed, just in time to hear a very enthusiastic voice saying,

“Thanks again for picking me up, Mr. Wayne. I appreciate it.”

He and Alfred rounded the corner just to see Bruce squeezed Colin’s shoulder, smiling at him so fondly. “It’s never a problem.” He looked up at the sound of footsteps, smiled at Alfred and Jason. “I see you beat us here.”

“I didn’t have Grayson to drag along,” Jason said, “He’s off visiting Babs. Lunch date.” Bruce nodded.

“The boys are down in the Cave,” Alfred said, “Master Damian was hard at work, when our guests arrived. Shall I escort Master Colin down?”

“Please,” Bruce said, and the teen grinned, following Alfred off. Jason contemplated making his exit- figured Alfred would have his hands full, now- but was stopped when Bruce held his hand up, as if _knowing_ what he was thinking. “Before you leave,” Bruce said, “a word?”

Jason nodded, and Bruce motioned for him to follow- heading back into the kitchen. He glanced at the tea Jason and Alfred had been drinking- before turning towards the coffee pot, clicking it on. It gurgled to life- and _of course_ Alfred had already filled it, simply needed to switch it on.

“I’ve got a list of possible tutors for your son,” Bruce said, as Jason gathered up his teacup, taking it to the sink. “I have to give their resumes and histories a second look, and run the appropriate background checks. But I wanted you both to be aware.”

“Thank you,” Jason said, turning to face Bruce, staying back by the sink. “We appreciate it a lot. And not just this… everything you’ve done. Are doing.” Jason swallowed. “It means a lot to us.”

“You’re family,” Bruce said, “And I’ll take care of you.” Jason waited for there to be more to that statement, a simple even _when you need it_ \- but there was nothing.

And maybe he was just emotional from the fact that Alfred had cracked him open, filled him up with something good. Maybe it was the fact that he had barely seen his kid this past week and Vanni was gone again- and he was growing up every second, in front of Jason’s eyes.

But that _stuck_ to Jason, wormed in between his ribs, and he smiled and walked over- got both his arms around Bruce and hugged him. For a moment, Bruce was still, seemed shocked- before he smiled, got one arm around Jason to settled his hand on his back.

“You will always be family,” he reminded him, “You never _stopped_ being family.”

Jason laughed at that, shook his head. “Big words, B.”

“Still, I think I can handle them.” He gave Jason one more squeeze, before they separated. “It’s nice to see we’re talking again, despite the… mess, everything turned into.”

“I just needed to cool off,” Jason admitted. “You know me. Pretty sure you helped mold all our tempers in this family.” He winked. “And seeing Vanni like I did… I felt like I almost lost my kid. That tore me up.”

“It’s a feeling I understand.” Bruce’s eyes were dark, sad- _gloomy_ was probably the correct word, Jason reasoned. “One I hope you will not feel again.”

“Just don’t put my kid in a Robin suit,” Jason said, “and we’ll be good.” Bruce chuckled at that, just as Alfred reappeared in the kitchen.

“Ah, I see you have already tended to the coffee.” He shook his head, openly disapproving of Bruce’s heavy caffeine habits- as he did for the rest of them- before he settled back with his own cup. “You know Master Bruce, I don’t see why you have not simply _collected_ young Colin as you have the rest of the children.”

Jason snorted over that, doubling over as he burst into laughter- and Bruce shot Alfred a glare. “Alfred, _collecting_? Really?”

“Merely stating a fact,” Alfred offered, lifting his teacup. Jason was still laughing. “He is a lovely boy, and he has always been wonderful for Master Damian.”

“Yes well, I thought I was _cut off_ ,” Bruce teased, and Jason wheezed, his belly aching.

“You two… gotta stop,” he forced out. “Killing… me.”

“Can’t have that happening again.”

Jason cackled, grabbing the counter with one hand, trying to steady himself. “You did not,” he started, sucking a breath and trying to steady himself, “Just say that.”

“I am very afraid he did,” Alfred said, looking sternly at Bruce, who only shrugged a shoulder as Jason straightened up.

“I’m leaving before I have a heart attack,” Jason said, shaking his head. “Thanks for the tea, Alfred.”

“Anytime, Master Jason. Always a pleasure to share your company.”

“Keep my kid in line,” Jason said, patting Bruce’s shoulder, “Call me if he thinks he runs the place.”

“Master Jason,” Alfred said, shaking his head, “You should already know, the children _always_ run this home.”

*

Vanni hadn’t _wanted_ to stop kissing Damian- but that second kiss had been all too brief, and then he was sitting back down in his chair, looking back at the monitor. Vanni licked his lips, sucked on the lower one, and then blurted out,

“I really like kissing you.”

Damian glanced up at him, jade eyes going a little large, and Vanni shrugged a shoulder.

“We should do that more,” he continued, thinking back to what his dads had told him. It was okay to like kissing Damian- it was okay to _want_ to kiss him. To want to kiss more than one person. “As long as you want to.”

And he was _clinging_ to the fact that they told him it was all okay- as long as the other person wanted it, too.

Because the concept of _no_ was still a little foreign, in his head. Especially when it came to things like this- even if this all felt completely _different_ from what he had experienced, before-

His attention snapped back to Damian, when the teen opened his mouth, got as far as ,”I-” before there was a very loud _Dames!_ being shouted through the cave, and then Colin, coming into view. Damian snapped his head towards the sound- grinned at his best friend as Colin headed over, dropping his backpack on the floor and spinning Damian’s chair so he could lean down, gather him up in a tight hug.

“There’s my other half,” Colin teased, rubbing his cheek against Damian’s hair as the younger boy clawed at his friend, pushed at his arms. “I missed you sweetcheeks.”

“Wilkes you are going to _choke me_!” Colin laughed, easing his hold on Damian- and Vanni covered his mouth, giggling. There had been a moment of pure instinct where he’d tensed- but then he had assured himself Colin wouldn’t harm Damian, and this was simply in good fun.

His laughter drew Colin’s attention, and the redhead let go of Damian completely, walking around the chair to stand in front of Vanni, leaning into the counter and getting an arm around his waist.

“Hey princess,” he teased, and Vanni felt his heart suddenly beat so wildly he was concerned he was _dying_. “Feel like I’m interrupting some royal meeting or something.”

“-tt-” Damian rolled his eyes. “I was attempting to finish collecting some files for further study from the GCPD.”

“Okay well, you can still look like a little prince and do that.” Colin squeezed Vanni, who got his arms around Colin’s neck, hugged him back, before he let go, turning to lean his hip against the counter- standing between Vanni’s legs. “Should we leave you to it?”

“I am done,” Damian said, reaching for his mouse and closing a window. He sat back, looking over at the two of them. “What do you want to do?”

Vanni sucked on his lip over that, because what he _wanted_ to do was kiss Damian again. And kiss Colin. And maybe see the two of them-

“Because I feel like I have energy to burn,” Damian continued, standing up. “And I could go for a little exercise.”

Colin grinned at that. “You’ll kick my _ass_ if I don’t go all Abuse on you- and I don’t have enough clothes to keep destroying them by doing that.” He paused, added, “I mean, unless we’re sparring naked-”

“ _Colin_.”

“Yeah, figured not.” He shrugged a shoulder. “But I’m down to watch the two of you. I bet Vanni here might kick your ass.”

Vanni quirked up a brow, and Damian leveled a stare at him- playful, taunting in a way that made his belly go tight. “Up for it?”

Vanni wasn’t sure there was a way for him to say no. He wasn’t sure there was a world where he wanted to.

*

The three piled into Damian’s room, Colin dropping his bag on the floor as Damian headed for his dresser, tugging it open and rummaging around.

“Do you have something to change into?” Colin asked, glancing at Vanni. “You might break a sweat with this one. _Maybe_.”

Damian huffed, across the room, and Vanni nodded, dropping down to his knees to open his bag, begin rummaging through it. Atop his things was Hamlet, who he moved aside- only to have Colin bend down, pick him up.

“Oh my god,” he said, “it’s so cute!” Vanni glanced up, smiling.

“Hamlet,” he said, “their name is Hamlet.”

“ _Their_ , huh?” Vanni nodded, and Colin gave the owl a firm squeeze, to his chest. “I dig it. I always heard Jason was into Shakespeare- I’m not even shocked your naming things after those characters.” Vanni flashed another smile, before Colin looked past him- and suddenly he was _grinning_ something almost wicked, whistling.

Vanni glanced over his shoulder- paused. Because Damian had taken his shirt off, tossed it over the back of his chair, was holding a tank top in his hand, his cargo shorts low enough on his hips to show a crease of perfect muscle, so many expanses of dark, golden skin-

“Damn,” Colin said, shoving his hands into his pockets. Damian frowned at him.

“Put your tongue back in your face,” he said, “you’re embarrassing yourself.” But he was giving Colin this look, too- one that made Vanni swallow thickly. Feel like he needed to disappear, for a minute.

Colin only shrugged a shoulder, looking away as Damian tugged his shirt on. Vanni tugged a few articles of clothing from his bag, before he stood up, heading for Damian’s bathroom. He closed himself inside it, as he heard Damian’s bedroom door opening, Colin saying _he’d wait in the hallway like the common folk_ , and giggling over it.

He _liked_ Colin’s jokes about being royalty.

It took a few minutes to change. Vanni had to be careful with his tights- he didn’t want to tear them, or put a run in them. He’d ruined a part the other day just existing in the penthouse, and he was sure he’d ruin a lot more.

He’d kept them anyway. He wondered if they’d look okay a little damaged. He rather liked damaged things.

He tugged on a tshirt and a pair of shorts- just as short as his plaid shorts. What he wore when he worked out with his dads. Even if he wasn’t doing what they did, or running with the Court- he liked the feeling of movement. Didn’t like being idle too long.

There was a moment of fear, because there was nothing to cover his legs- but he didn’t want to wear his yoga pants in case he wanted to sleep in them, and he couldn’t wear his tights with these. Vanni sighed, inhaled deeply once, and lifted his head-

Kept telling himself he was pretty, despite his veins. Was pretty because of them. Had Tim’s voice echoing in his head, as he reached for the door, pulled it open. Damian’s room was empty, and he heard he and Colin’s voices in the hallway. He headed for the door, opening it, found Damian and Colin standing _very close_ to each other, Damian brushing Colin’s fringe back from his eyes.

Colin glanced over Damian’s shoulder, and the moment he saw Vanni, he _gawked_. Vanni swallowed, almost wanted to slam the door shut-

But then Colin was smiling, elbowing Damian. “Princess is going to school you with those legs alone.”

And suddenly, the apprehension was gone, and it was just _relief_.

“We’ll see,” Damian offered, placing his hands on his hips. He’s traded his cargo shorts for his running shorts. “And tell me you’re not just _now_ noticing his legs?”

And the relief turned to that gut turning sweetness that Vanni had felt, earlier in the Cave, with Damian.

Colin laughed. “I just kept quiet about it. Good to know I’m not alone.” He brushed past Damian, heading for the stairs, and the other two hurried to catch up. Damian had to let them back into the cave, and the moment their feet hit the floor, Colin was _running_ towards the training area. He climbed up onto the mats, plopped down and leaning against one of the railings, as Damian and Vanni followed.

“You’re too eager for someone who is watching,” Damian said, as he rolled his shoulders, began stretching. Vanni dropped down to the mats, stretching his legs and twisting his torso, feeling his back crack pleasantly.

“Dude, I _love_ watching you when you’re Robin. You know that. The way you move is so _cool_. And I was a little too busy to get to watch Vanni before. I just… I think you’re impressive.” He shrugged a shoulder. “You’re kinda spectacular.”

Damian’s cheeks darkened, and Vanni smiled over that. He felt giddy over Colin’s pure awe of Damian, wanted him to shower the other teen with more affection.

But mostly, he wanted to move, too. He didn’t spar with his dads- they didn’t seem to want to. And even _if_ it was tied to something he was moving past- his body missed it, at times.

He pushed himself back up, and Damian spread his legs, feet bracing into the mats. “Remember, it’s just a game,” he said, and Vanni nodded. “Let me know if I hurt you, and I’ll stop.”

“I’ll keep you two from killing each other!” Colin called, and Damian rolled his eyes, before he lifted his hand, motioned for Vanni to come at him with a curl of his fingers.

Vanni could play into that.

He ran at Damian, but instead of barreling into him, jerked to the side, moved around him, skidded to a stop and turned. He ran up behind him as Damian was turning- but the other teen dropped to the mats, and Vanni tripped over him, landed face first. He groaned, pressed his palms to the mats, flipped over before Damian could get on him, and got his feet up, into his stomach. He launched him back, used his hands to push himself up, and was standing again, while Damian was still regaining his balance.

Damian offered him a wicked grin, the kind that screamed _you don’t disappoint_ , and charged at him. Vanni went to move, but Damian still got an arm around his waist, spinning them both as he pivoted, pulled Vanni back against his chest and got him in a headlock. Vanni squirmed, arching, reaching up to grasp at Damian’s arm, curling his fingers around it. Damian wasn’t squeezed too hard- he could still breathe easily, but his grip was _iron_.

Vanni pushed back against him, rocked into him, and suddenly he felt Damian exhaled, the arm loosening a bit. He tightened his hold, pried it off and tossed himself away, ducking down into a roll and turning, remaining in a crouch.

Damian’s cheeks were tinged a little pink, and Vanni heard Colin laughing, something about _fighting dirty_ \- and he had no idea what he had done-

The thoughts left him because Damian was _there_ a moment later- and god, he was fast. So fast Vanni was knocked back, onto his back. He hit the mat with a grimace, but dug his shoulder blades back into it, got his legs up and locked them around Damian, seeing that the other teen was ready to drop down on him, to pin him-

And with a twist of his waist, he dragged him down with his legs alone.

Damian hit the mats with the feeling of Vanni’s thighs flexing against him, crashed his shoulder into it and groaned. He reached down, grabbed Vanni’s leg while he tried to untangle, kept a firm hold so that he couldn’t get up.

He flipped Vanni onto his belly, got up on the back of his thighs and straddled them. Vanni tried to push himself up, but a hand flat to the space between his shoulder blades slamming him down knocked the wind out of him. Damian grabbed at his braid, tugged- and Vanni gritted his teeth, fingers flexing against the mat.

“Give,” Damian said, and Vanni _growled_ from somewhere deep in his throat. He felt Damian shiver- and whether it was fear or shock or adrenaline _or something else entirely_ he had no idea.

“No,” spat, and Damian leaned over him, used his body weight to keep him pinned, while he tugged at his hair again. It hurt- but it wasn’t his full strength, didn’t leave tears stinging the corners of Vanni’s eyes.

Strangely, he almost liked it.

“ _Give_ ,” Damian growled now, into his ear. His breath was hot and Vanni made a little noise, in the back of his throat, hands flat on the mat as he tried to push back- ended up grinding into Damian’s body. Damian shuddered again- before he was suddenly letting go of Vanni’s hair, pushing off him. He sprawled out in a sitting position next to him, panting lightly, _watching_.

Vanni pushed himself up, confused, his hair falling out of his braid, sticking to his forehead and the nape of his neck.

“Don’t do that,” Damian said, and Vanni wasn’t sure _what_ he had done. He opened his mouth to ask but was interrupted when Colin walked across the mats, bending down to get his hands under Vanni’s arms, pulling him up.

“You two are ridiculous,” he said, as he steadied Vanni on his feet. “Remind me to never piss you guys off. Ever.” He walked over to Damian, offered down his hand and pulled him up. “And _neither_ of you fight fair.”

“What did I do?” Vanni asked, and Damian glanced at him, before shaking his head.

“It doesn’t matter. That is enough. Maybe… I didn’t have as much energy as I thought.” He ran his hands back through his hair, before he moved past Vanni and Colin, hopping down off the mats and heading back for the elevator.

“What did I do?” Vanni repeated, quieter now, looking at Colin. He didn’t want Damian to be _mad_.

Colin gave him a little understanding smile. “You gave him a damn good fight,” Colin said, tossing his arm around Vanni’s shoulders. “It was probably that grinding thing. Damian’s easy to fluster- trust me, I know.”

Vanni furrowed his brow. “I was trying to get him off me,” he reasoned, and Colin squeezed.

“I know. And he knows, don’t worry. Just… well, heat of the moment and all.” Colin waved his hand. “He’s not mad, don’t worry. I’ve seen Damian mad.”

“But…” Vanni trailed off, “I don’t understand. Why did that bother him?”

Colin let go of Vanni’s shoulders, taking the stairs down and waiting at the foot of them for him. “Uh,” he started, “It’s just… uh. Well…” He heaved a sighed. “It’s just friction and that’s… good, but _not_.”

Vanni frowned. He still didn’t _get_ it. “That doesn’t make sense.”

Colin sighed again, started walking towards the other end of the Cave. Vanni followed quickly. “Dude, he probably popped a boner and was embarrassed. That shit happens, especially when you’re that close and all.”

“A _what_ now?”

Colin groaned. “Oh boy, you really missed a lot of like, slang and shit over the years. Princess, he got hard. Do I need to elaborate _that_?”

Vanni opened his mouth- before he promptly shut it, his cheeks going pink. _Oh_. “No,” he said, shaking his head, “I… think I get it.”

“Okay, thank god. Because I can give you the talk but your dads will probably have my head.”

“They already talked to me.” 

“Well, _that’s_ good.” Vanni nodded, before Colin put his hand out, had him pausing back by the computer. “Let’s just give him a minute. Look, he’s probably pretty embarrassed. I get that he likes you, but-”

“Well, I like him too.” Vanni folded his arms. “My dads said that when you’re ready, sex is… good. So why is he embarrassed?”

“We are jumping the gun,” Colin said, moving to stand in front of Vanni. “Sweetheart, I am _sure_ they meant that. Trust me, I’m right there with them.” Colin grinned. “But Damian? He’s not yet. Trust me, I’ve offered that kid plenty, but he’s not ready for much more than-” Colin paused, “Uh- you know, you don’t need those specifics. Just… he likes you, and he doesn’t want you to be uncomfortable. He’s… told me things.” Colin shifted, looked a little nervous. “So I can see why he’d think you might get mad or upset.”

Vanni nodded. He still wasn’t completely _convinced_ that the idea of sex was something as _good_ as his dads had tried to make it be- but he also trusted Damian to never hurt him. Not that he wanted to _explore_ that idea at all, but if Damian reacted like that- he wouldn’t be mad-

He just wanted to _understand_.

“He’s probably okay now,” Colin said, taking Vanni’s hand. He led him towards the elevator, where Damian was waiting, already inside it, leaning against the railing. He had his arms folded, was glaring rather intently at the ground.

Colin and Vanni shuffled on, Colin letting go of his hand and hitting the up arrow. The doors closed, and Vanni glanced over at Damian- didn’t like that he still looked upset. He took a breath, before he walked over, wrapped his arms loosely around his shoulders and leaned his cheek onto him.

“I’m not mad,” he whispered, “If you think I am.”

“-tt-” Damian glanced away, and Vanni squeezed tighter.

“Sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

Damian glanced over at him then, before he sighed, slid an arm around his waist. “You don’t apologize,” he said, “You did not do anything wrong. I… am sorry. I didn’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

Vanni shrugged a shoulder. “Colin had to explain. I didn’t get it. I do now.”

Damian shot his head up, glaring at Colin, who shrugged a shoulder. “What? Chill Dames, he was confused and I didn’t want him to think you were _mad_ at him. Not like neither of us have never gotten excited. Chill already.”

Damian huffed, but squeezed his arm around Vanni, which made him smile. He was just glad no one was mad.

*

Once Damian and Vanni had changed, and Vanni had rebraided his hair, he was glad to see the tension had lifted. They existed in Damian’s room for a time, just talking- mostly Colin and Damian talking, and Vanni listening again. But he liked it that way. Liked to learn more about them that way.

It was when Alfred knocked on the door and summoned them for dinner that their plans had to change.

“I need you tonight,” Bruce said, as the boys settled down at the table. Colin and Damian settled on one side, leaving Vanni to take up the opposite side. There was another place setting, but it was ignored.

“Cassandra was supposed to patrol with you,” Damian said, seeming shocked.

“I know. She is in her room. She’s sick, and I don’t want her to get worse.” Vanni frowned. He hadn’t even realized that Cassandra was home, and he was half tempted to go check on her- but he thought it might be rude to simply get up and leave. “I won’t keep you out long,” Bruce said, “and it is just tonight.”

Damian sighed- and Colin elbowed his friend. “Don’t worry, we’ll keep ourselves entertained. You just go kick some ass out there bird boy.”

Damian glared at his friend, but it was only in his eyes- he was smiling, and that made Vanni smile too.

After dinner Bruce and Damian disappeared, and Vanni went back upstairs with Colin, to Damian’s room. He wanted to check on Cassandra- but Alfred had told him she was most likely sleeping, and that he was sure she would love to see him, but perhaps in the morning.

“So, we’ve got a couple hours to ourselves,” Colin said, flopping down on Damian’s bed with enough force that he bounced, for a moment. “Whadya wanna do?”

Vanni shrugged a shoulder, climbing on as well and settling back by the pillows.

Colin thought for a minute, before he got back up, headed to Damian’s desk. He unplugged his laptop, came back a minute later and climbed back on, sitting next to Vanni and settling it in his lap. “Damian said you really like ballet,” Colin offered, “and you told me you did. Wanna watch some clips? It’s not really my thing, but-”

“ _A Midsummer Night’s Dream_ ,” Vanni said quickly, “I saw it. My dads took me.”

Colin laughed. “Alright, we can start there.”

*

Starting there turned into watching clip after clip of different ballet companies, until Damian’s laptop warned of the battery dying. Only then did Colin close it, shoving it off towards the foot of the bed. He pulled his phone from his pocket, double checking the time, before he stretched.

“Damian’s probably gonna be gone at least another hour,” he reasoned, “maybe more, if they get into trouble.”

Vanni nodded, pulling his legs up and leaning his arms on his knees.

“What do you and Damian normally do?” Colin asked.

“He played his violin for me, before,” Vanni said, “and he showed me his sketches. He draws you.”

Colin smiled at that. “Yeah, I’ve caught him doing that once or twice.” He leaned back into the pillows. “He moved shit around, or I’d dig out some games for us to play. You’ve probably never played a video game, right?” Vanni shook his head. “They’re cool. Some of them are pretty violent though- would that bother you?”

Vanni shook his head again. He didn’t think so.

“Okay. We’ll have to ask him when he gets back.” Colin straightened back up. “Uh, also… I feel like a bit of a jerk, for earlier. Commenting on your legs and all. Sorry about that.” He reached up, rubbed the back of his neck- glancing down at the blanket. “I didn’t mean to be an ass. Sometimes I don’t filter myself too well. And I mean- I was thinking, since I had to explain what was up with Damian- you might not get it.”

“I like that you like them,” Vanni said, smiling. “I think they’re… weird.”

Colin frowned. “How are they weird?”

Vanni flopped back into the pillows, lifting one up and tracing his fingers along his thigh, heading for his knee. Colin watched, before he offered up a small smile.

“Dude, if you’re talking about those freaky veins all the talons had- do you even have them? I can barely tell. And who cares if you do? Have you seen all the scars this family has? Only reason I don’t do is because I heal so fast. I’ve got all these instead.” Colin pointed to his cheeks, at his freckles. “Point is, we’ve all got some sort of thing that makes us different, unique. And that doesn’t make us _ugly_ or _weird_ at all.”

“Tim said I’m pretty despite them. And because of them.”

Colin’s smile grew. “Like Tim Drake?” Vanni nodded. “Well, see, words of wisdom. Trust me, if Tim says it, it’s true- I might not be family, but I _know_ this family.”

Vanni nodded. “I still like that you like them,” he admitted, and Colin reached over, tussled his hair.

“Alright. Well, thanks for making _me_ feel better, even if that wasn’t the goal at all.” Vanni smiled, pushed himself back up, so he could lean over, falling into Colin’s personal space.

“And I like your freckles,” he said.

“Okay, now you’re just being too nice-”

“I do,” Vanni whispered. He lifted one of his hands but paused, not reaching out to just touch. Remembered Jason and Dick telling him he had to make sure someone _wanted_ to be kissed- and he assumed this stretched to mean any sort of touch. “Can I?” Colin noddd, and Vanni reached out properly, rubbed his fingertips lightly along his cheek, moving it to his jaw. “And your hair,” Vanni added, fingers moving back up, behind Colin’s ear, brushing his hair now.

Colin laughed. “Maybe you just like redheads.” Vanni blushed over that- because he liked the same traits on Roy as well. “Am I right?” Vanni shrugged a shoulder, and Colin reached up, covered his hand with his. “Hey, sorry, didn’t mean to embarrass you. That’s not a bad thing- apparently that’s Dick’s type. I’ve… heard a lot of stories, over the years.”

Vanni gave a breathy, single laugh, and Colin squeezed his hand. It was… nice. This moment. Colin’s green eyes and his smile, it made his stomach do the same fluttering thing that Damian’s did.

 _And it was okay to want to kiss more than one person_.

“Can I kiss you?” Vanni asked. Colin’s eyes went wide then.

“Uh… what?”

“Can I kiss you?” Vanni licked his lips. “Damian kissed me like you taught him to. I liked it. I thought about kissing you too. And… I’m supposed to make sure the other person _wants_ to kiss me, before I just do it.”

Colin smiled at that. “Well, I’m glad your dads covered consent at least.” He leaned in a little closer. “You can kiss me if you really want to. But if you’ve kissed Damian you’re already outta my league.”

Vanni didn’t say anything, just slid a little closer on the bed, before he reached up, cupped Colin’s face in his hands mostly because he wanted to rub his thumbs over his freckles. He leaned in, and it was soft, subtle- an affectionate, lingering peck to his lips, like the first time he had kissed Damian. He pulled back slightly, just enough to feel Colin exhale on his lips, before he glanced up at his eyes.

Colin’s eyelids lowered, and he leaned in, closed the gap again, as he reached up, covered Vanni’s hands on his cheeks and squeezed them gently. He kissed differently than Damian did- he didn’t push as hard, and his mouth moved like this was some sort of movement he had practiced, over and over again. Like he had kissed an entire city, and entire world-

But it still felt like it was only _Vanni_ , and he appreciated that.

“You kiss differently,” Vanni whispered, and Colin laughed, pulling back and letting go of his hands.

“Everyone does. I uh… I’ve kissed a lot of people.” He looked away, like he was embarrassed over that. “And Damian… he’s like fire.”

Vanni frowned. “How?”

“He’s _intense_. He burns you and like, you just… you go with it because you don’t wanna look away, because the fire is gorgeous. And suddenly you’re consumed and you just… you’re okay with it. It’s not giving up, because that makes it sound like you don’t want it- it’s just accepting.” He shrugged a shoulder. “That was… weird.”

“That sounded like something my dad would read to me.”

Colin snorted. “Well, maybe my future is in poetry.” He reached up, raked his hands back through his hair. “Point is. There’s a lot to Damian, and he’s intense, and it’s _so good_ because he focuses completely on you. I’m… mellower.”

Vanni nodded. That… made sense. Somewhere in his mind, it _clicked_. “You really like him.”

Now Colin’s smile was sad. “Yeah. He’s my best friend. He… he’s been there for me, a lot over the years. I’m sure he will be, in the future- when I fuck up more.” He waved a hand. “He tries to take care of me, not because he doesn’t think I can’t do it on my own- even if that’s what he wants you to believe- but just because he cares. That’s the thing with him- he cares so much, and he doesn’t ever want anyone to know.”

“Why?” Vanni didn’t see a problem with caring- not here, not now. Not in this world. Maybe before-

“Because he came from a world that was probably like yours.” Colin shifted back, settling in more. “C’mere, get comfy. We’re going to have a little talk about our favorite angry bird.”

Vanni glanced at the spot next to Colin- before looking back at his lap. “Can I-” he started, and Colin just nodded. Vanni crawled over him, settled in between his legs with his back settled to Colin’s chest, leaned his head onto his shoulder so he could glance up. It felt like they were closer, like this. Like Vanni was safe, because he could share his space- and Colin trusted him, because he did, as well.

“Damian’s mom,” Colin started, “is a really _terrifying_ lady. And I won’t ever say she doesn’t love him, because she _does_ , but they haven’t always gotten along. His grandfather is this dude named Ra’s, and they call him the _Demon’s Head_.”

Vanni frowned, lifting his hand up. He had heard that, before, somewhere in the Court. Whispered behind masks, when they had looked down at their herd of talon-cattle.

“I would bet the Court talks plenty about him, and the League of Assassins, and shit called Lazarus pits.”

“One of those brought Jason back.”

Colin nodded. “Ra’s uses them to keep himself alive. Anyway- Damian was born to basically be a living weapon. To walk the world and have it bow to his feet. Because his mom loves Bruce, and she thought she was giving her son a gift by giving him her blood and his. Damian grew up in blood.” Colin sighed. “He grew up and he didn’t love and he didn’t… he just didn’t have a real childhood either. He knows what you’ve been through because _he’s_ been through it. And showing his emotions, it would’ve been a weakness. He never quite got over that- it takes a lot for him to really _admit_ any. He might care about you, but fuck if he’ll just be open about it in front of everyone.”

Vanni reached up, traced his fingertips lazily along Colin’s arm. And… he knew Damian had told him he had killed too, knew that in Damian, there was _something_ like himself. But he had never known any of the details.

“He gets embarrassed over liking affection. He’s gotten a lot better, but it takes a lot of time.”

“He didn’t want anyone to know I had kissed him,” Vanni whispered.

“Yeah, because he felt it would reflect on him. Not because it’s bad or he… you know, was ashamed of you or anything. It all boils down to him, and his own insecurities.” Colin took a breath. “And he is gonna wanna wring my neck for tellin’ you all this. But you oughta know. And if I leave it to him, you’ll be like, twenty, by the time he tells you.”

Vanni laughed at that- and Colin smiled, leaned down and kissed the top of his head.

“Anyway, yeah. I really like Damian. That’s where we were.” Colin’s chuckle was almost nervous. “I like him way more than I ever needed to, that’s for sure.”

Vanni wanted to ask about that- because how could you _like_ someone too much? How was it possible to care too much? But Colin was gently pushing him away.

“You know, how about we go find that dog of his. I bet Titus needs some air. Shocked he’s not here slobberin’ on us.”

Vanni shrugged a shoulder, moving away from Colin so the redhead could climb off the bed, heading for the door. For a moment, Vanni sat there, mulling over his words-

Before he simply let his thoughts lie, and hopping off the bed, hurrying out the door after Colin.

*

They were curled up on the couch, when Damian finally trudged up from the cave. He found them in one of the many sitting rooms, watching _HGTV_ of all things, a blanket tossed over both of them.

Vanni glanced up from where he was leaning, against Colin’s arm, found Damian in the doorway like a ghost. He smiled, waved, and Damian headed over, dropping down onto the couch next to them.

“S’late,” Colin mumbled, yawning. “You and Bats get into trouble?”

“A little,” Damian admitted, rubbing his hand over his face. “Nothing major. Just took the whole damn night. I’m sorry.” He let it fall to his lap, as he leaned his head back into the cushions of the couch. He burned, behind his eyes- hated that he was so tired, when he could have had another few hours, stayed up ungodly late-

Something _normal_ , like he tried to do with Colin.

“It’s okay. We’ve been entertained.” Colin sat up properly, forcing Vanni to sit up as well. Colin stretched, and Vanni chose to flop back, sprawling partially in Damian’s lap now, yawning. “Good to see we’re all exhausted at least.”

“Call it a night?” Damian asked, and he got two nods in return. Colin stood up first, stealing the blanket and tossing it around his shoulders, before Vanni was climbing up as well. They both turned, extending a hand to Damian at the same time, who glanced at them both before he let out a _laugh_ , taking each and letting them both pull him up. They moved in a line, upstairs slowly. Colin and Vanni had changed a while ago, well after taking Titus outside and entertaining a few episodes of mindless television. The moment they were in Damian’s room, Colin was heading for the bed, tugging the blankets back, while Damian moved towards the windows to close the curtains, so the light wouldn’t bother them, come morning.

“So, who gets the middle?” Colin asked, as Vanni climbed up onto the bed as well. Without a word, Damian crossed the room again, crawling on as well and promptly plopping himself down in the center, in silent answer. Colin laughed over that, tipped his head back, and despite the dark, Vanni loved it. Loved the way his entire face lit up. “Should’ve known the prince does,” he teased, flopping down himself.

“-tt- I regret Grayson ever calling me that around you.”

“Mhm,” Colin mumbled, flopping an arm over Damian’s waist and openly nuzzling his shoulder. Vanni watched them for a moment, before he stretched out as well, snuggling up to Damian’s other side. He heard Damian sigh, felt his fingertips brushing Colin’s arm, from where it rested over Damian.

And quietly, in the dark, he heard Colin whisper,

“G’night Dames.” It was soft, and he remembered the way Colin spoke about Damian, earlier- and it struck him, somewhere between his ribs, because Colin had sounded like Damian was _special_ in so many ways. Vanni wondered if Damian noticed, if Colin talked like that around him. They seemed so _open_ with each other, he couldn’t imagine that he didn’t know- “G’night Vanni,” Colin added, disrupting his thoughts.

Vanni smiled at that, heard Damian yawn, mumbling his goodnights as well.

“Good night,” he added, into the mingling in the dark, as he let his eyes fall shut. Feeling just as secure as he might, in his own bed- or when he was walled in, by his dads. Despite there being open space, at his back- despite that this wasn’t _his_ room.

He trusted these two. And it felt, in that moment, like they trusted him just as much.

*

Vanni woke up to the heavy feeling of a leg thrown up over him. He was on his belly, his face pressed into Damian’s pillows. He inhaled, smiled to himself in his half-sleeping state, because everything _smelled_ like him. He shifted, lifting his head slowly, staring out through wild tufts and strands of hair-

Damian was sprawled on his back, had one leg thrown up over him, while he had shifted in the night, was using Colin’s chest as a pillow. Colin was awake, looking up at the ceiling, and Vanni’s moving must’ve gotten his attention- because he glanced over, cracking a smile.

“Mornin’,” he offered. Vanni just smiled, glancing back down at Damian. “No worries, this is normal. He either ends up wrapped around you, or sprawled out like he owns the place. Granted… he does.”

Colin reached down, stroked back Damian’s sleep tousled hair.

“He’ll sleep all day if we let him,” Colin offered, as Vanni turned onto his hip, reaching down and pushing at Damian’s leg. In his sleep he mumbled, rolling away and burying his face into Colin’s chest. Colin locked in arm around him, rubbing his back. “If you wanna get up and shower and all, I’ll make sure he’s at least among the living by the time you’re done.”

Vanni laughed over that, softly, before he nodded and climbed out of the bed. He grabbed his bag from the floor, heading off to Damian’s bathroom and shutting himself inside. As tempted as he was to take a long shower, he was more interested in getting back to his friends. He forewent his usual routine of simply standing under the shower head for minutes at a time, and was cleaned and dressed within about fifteen minutes.

When he stopped back out, shorts and tights again like the day before, his hair damp and falling all around his face, Damian was still sprawled partially on top of Colin. Colin glanced up from his phone, waved Vanni over.

“I tried once,” he admitted, “and he cursed me out in Arabic. Wanna give it a go. Here,” Colin brushed his hand along the back of Damian’s neck, “If you’re okay with it- give him a kiss right there.”

Vanni nodded, hopping up on the bed- feeling it bounce and stifling a giggle, because Damian’s bed was huge and _fun_. He crawled over Damian, leaned down and pecked at the back of his neck. Damian shifted, mumbled something, and Vanni did it again, the wet tips of his hair dragging against Damian’s skin.

“Your hair is wet,” Damian grumbled, turning so his cheek was against Colin’s chest. He yawned. “Time is it?”

“Dude it’s like, after ten.”

Damian huffed, a mumbled _fuck off_ directed at Colin as he tried to push into his chest again, to go back to sleep. Vanni sat back, sitting right on Damian’s butt, folding his arms and _frowning_.

“Dames Vanni is _pouting_ , you have to get up. Also you have to see this.” Damian grumbled, and Vanni huffed, lifting his chin a bit, still pouting when Damian pushed himself up, craning his neck to look back over his shoulder. “He probably learned that from you,” Colin pointed out, and Damian scowled.

“You are not supposed to team up _against_ me,” he pointed out, jerking his hips and _knocking_ Vanni off him. He sprawled on the bed, laughing, as Damian sat up properly, rubbing his hands over his face. “But I am up,” he muttered, and Colin grinned, elbowing him.

“‘Bout time, sweetcheeks. Thought we were going to have a whole adventure without you.”

“ _Some_ of us were out late,” Damian said, crawling over Vanni, who was still sprawled out, getting out of bed. “And _some of us_ are still tired from that.”

Colin waved his hand at Damian, as Vanni rolled onto his belly, propped his chin up on his hands and smiled at Damian. Damian’s scowl faded, and he rolled his eyes, heading for the bathroom and slamming the door behind him.

“That’s about as good a morning as you get,” Colin said, “unless you let him come to, on his own.”

“I know,” Vanni said, nodding. And while he liked the memories he had of being snuggled into Damian and waking up slowly- he rather liked him in this situation, as well. Liked how Colin teased him now matter how badly Damian glared at him.

Liked that the anger was _fake_ , and Vanni could see that.

*

“Okay, _okay_ , just trust me on this,” Colin said, across the room on his knees and one hand, shoving a DVD into the player. On the couch, Damian was sitting, chin propped up on his arm, looking _almost_ bored.

Vanni didn’t miss the almost bit.

“Tell me again why this is a good idea,” Damian said flatly, as Colin pushed himself back up. There was a moment where his tshirt rode up, showed off a speckling of freckles, along his lower back. Vanni inclined his head, eyes darting over them, before Colin was turning, heading back for the couch. He flopped down, next to Vanni, picking up the remote as the menu screen glowed to life.

“Because Vanni likes _The Wizard of Oz_ , so I thought he might like the music in this.” Colin leaned back against the arm of the couch, flopping his legs onto _both_ Damian and Vanni’s laps. “ _The Sound of Music_ is a good movie, Damian. Don’t knock it before you actually watch it.”

“-tt- And where did _you_ watch it?”

Colin snorted. “Dude, I live in a church. This is about a singing nun. _We’ve watched it a few times_.” Between them, Vanni grinned, shifting so he was leaning against Damian’s should, one hand rubbing Colin’s upper calf, which the redhead seemed to like, by the little smile he flashed.

Vanni liked the opening scene- he liked the colors, and he decided very _quickly_ , he liked the main character’s voice. He heard Colin humming along every time she sang, and despite Damian’s original protest- he _watched_ as if he was interested.

By the time it was over, Vanni was leaning over Colin’s legs, as if he might topple right off the couch if the other boy wasn’t helping to hold him down. Next to him, Colin had a little smile on his face, folding his arms. “So?” He asked, and Vanni glanced over at him, before he leaned over, nearly throwing himself so that he sprawled on Colin’s chest.

“I love it!” He said, hugging tightly. Colin laughed, squeezing him back, as Damian folded his arms, shoving Colin’s legs off his lap. Colin looked over at him- and his smile, it softened.

Vanni caught a glimpse of it, quickly.

“-tt- it could have been _worse_ I suppose,” Damian said, standing up and stretching. “But if it was simply the music you were interested, I could have played far better.”

Colin quirked up a brow, as Vanni pushed off him, so that he could swing his legs off the edge of the couch. “Yeah?” Colin asked, standing up. “Let’s hear it rich boy.” He settled his hands on his hips- and it was a strangely _challenging_ pose, Vanni noticed. The way Colin held his shoulders, the way his chin was raised. Damian huffed.

“Whatever you say, _church boy_.”

Somehow, none of this seemed even remotely _threatening_ though. Vanni stayed seated for a moment- and could only think this felt like a weird sort courtship- if he was _thinking_ of the word correctly.

It reminded him of when Jason called Dick _goldie_ and stared at him like he wanted to stare _through_ him.

Damian turned, suddenly breaking eye contact, and Vanni pushed off the couch, racing to follow the both of them back upstairs. Back into Damian’s room, and the teen was heading for his violin, lifting it up. Colin headed for Damian’s bed, plopped down, and Vanni followed, crawling up and folding up his legs, sitting next to him.

“He just wants to show off,” Colin said, as Damian ran his bow over the strings, testing out the sound. Damian shot him a glare- but Colin was smiling, in this sweet, endearing, overly affectionate way. It made Vanni want to kiss the freckles on his cheeks, the crinkles around his eyes.

Damian glanced away, towards his sheet music- and this time, moved the bow with purpose. It took only a few notes before Vanni was perking up, eyes going wide, as he _recognized_ the tune. _Somewhere Over the Rainbow_ filled the room in a strangely haunting fashion, with just the sound of the violin, and Vanni felt his skin prickling up into goosebumps. He gripped the blanket, leaned closer, eyes enthralled by the way Damian held the violin, the slight movement to his body as he seemed to sway with the music-

Mostly, the half-lidded look to his eyes, the strange sort of serenity his face fell into. So different from who he had been, only moments before.

Next to Vanni, Colin was watching as well- and his smile had fallen away, lips parted ever-so-slightly in this awe-inspired sort of look.

The song wasn’t long- which was almost a shame, because Vanni could have listened to that forever. But the moment the music stopped, when Damian lowered his violin- there was only silence. Heavy, thick- like a blanket, like a _fog_ , but Vanni couldn’t think of anything to _say_ , wasn’t sure that words might even _work_.

Damian stood there, for a moment- before Vanni finally got himself to move. He pushed himself up onto his knees, reached out his hand, and Damian carefully set his violin down. He walked over, and Vanni ran his fingertips over his cheek, smiling up at him so much it hurt his cheeks.

“I learned it for you,” Damian admitted, and Vanni felt his heart flutter so badly it hurt. He got both his hands on his cheeks, and without evening _thinking_ pulled him in, kissed him sweetly. Damian leaned over him, into it, reached up and got his hands on his forearms, squeezing gently. It was brief, but when Vanni pulled back Damian still had color to his cheeks.

“You know,” Colin said, still sitting there, watching the _two_ of them now. “You’re sort of cute together. And by sort of, I mean _sickeningly_ so.” He smiled- and it was sweet and genuine, but when Vanni looked at him, there were cracks in it. Frays. Little lines that said he _hurt_ , and Vanni-

He was beginning to have ideas as to why.

Without a word he pulled away from Damian, turned to Colin and grabbed his arm, tugging him in as well. Colin leaned in rather ungracefully, and Vanni kissed him too- brief as well, but tender and affectionate. When he pulled back, Colin’s eyes were a little wide- and now _Damian_ was watching.

“Now you two,” Vanni said, sitting back.

“ _What_?” They both said, in unison. Vanni frowned.

“You kiss. That way, we’re all happy.”

“-tt- I didn’t say I wanted to kiss Colin,” Damian said, and Vanni folded his arms, staring up at him because it was a _lie_ and Vanni knew it. And he didn’t understand why Damian felt the need to lie about something trivial to him- didn’t understand why there was a problem, when it was just the three of them, and showing affection.

He was understanding that the way Damian acted with him, it wasn’t how he did with everyone- and he _liked_ that. It made him feel special, _trusted_. So this relapse…

“Damian,” Colin said, shifting back on the bed just a little, so that his knees bumped the mattress, “C’mere.”

There was a moment when Damian didn’t move- and then the mock displeasure was falling from his face, and he was crawling up onto the bed, settling, content, in Colin’s lap, and leaning over him. He got both arms around his neck leaned in close and kissed Colin like his life may have just depended on it.

Vanni stared- maybe he didn’t _mean_ to, but it was hard not to. Because Colin had his hands on Damian’s waist, as keeping him steady- and Damian, he was just holding on. Holding on like letting go meant losing something, losing Colin and _that_ was unacceptable.

Vanni’s chest was tight, in this strangely enjoyable way. Like that giddiness he got, when Damian paid attention to him- when Colin called him _princess_. Excitement and joy and-

A rush of pure affection that made him hurt and feel like he could fly, all at once.

When Damian pulled back, he pressed his forehead to Colin’s, and for a moment, they were just looking at each other- before Colin was smiling, and Damian cracked a very small one. Then, without a word, Colin suddenly leaned back, tugging- and Damian was pushing at his shoulders, trying to counteract the motion, leaning away.

“Wilkes I’m going to fall!” Damian yelled- before Colin flopped down onto his back, and Damian tumbled forward, sprawling on his chest. Colin laughed, loud and so _free_ that Vanni grinned, while Damian pushed at him- before he dissolved in laughter as well. He stayed sprawled on his friend, before Colin turned his head and reached out, caught Vanni by his wrist and tugged him towards them.

“Get over here,” Colin said, “this isn’t complete without you.”

Vanni smiled, crawling over, tossing himself partially onto Damian. Damian’s breath rushed out, and Colin tried to get his arms around both of them, before Damian was shoving at them, attempting to roll them over-

In the end, the three of them were simply a tangle of limbs, _laughing_ until they were breathless- and smiling until their cheeks ached.

*

“Okay so, is _that_ one?” Colin asked, reaching his hand up and attempting to trace a pattern in the stars. It was dark, shockingly quiet around them- whatever time it really was, Vanni didn’t knew.

He only knew that Damian had promised to show him the stars- and he was keeping his word. He only knew that the three of them were laying on the grass, the Manor just a shape of small lights, in the distance. They’d walked as far as they could, before Damian said much further and one of them was bound to set off one of the parameter alarms.

They were arranged in a circle like shape, heads at the center, so they could try to get the same vantage point.

“-tt- no,” Damian said, eyes flicking along the movement of Colin’s hand. “What do you even think you’re drawing?”

“I don’t know, maybe I see a bird- or a _dragon_.”

Damian snorted, and Vanni laughed, reaching his own hand up and tracing the same shape Colin did. “I don’t see it,” he admitted, and Colin sighed.

“Sorry guys, I’m just a _simpleton_. Why don’t you two royals show me something?” Colin started humming then, some tune Vanni didn’t know, but it had Damian barking out a very _sudden_ laugh.

“God not that song,” he said, “Wilkes, _stop_.”

“Never be _royals_ ,” Colin sang, on a key that Vanni assumed wasn’t right. He picked back up the humming, until he paused, grinned- and Vanni could hear the grin in his voice- before he added, stopping the tune, “I’m gonna call you Queen V one day.”

“Those are not the lyrics,” Damian said, and Vanni turned his head, stole a glance at Colin, whose eyes darted over to him.

“Nope, but they’re better. Whaddya say princess- someday you’ll be the queen. You know, grow up a little and all.” Vanni smiled- felt a heedless joy coiling tight in his belly. Loved when Colin called him these things- felt _special_ down to the marrow in his bones. “And you,” Colin said, reaching up and back, tapping the top of Damian’s head, “can be the king.”

Damian rolled his eyes, reaching up to bat away Colin’s hand- ended up tangling their fingers instead.

“And what does that leave you?” Damian asked, “Because if you say _the royal fool_ , I will not argue.”

Colin pulled his hand back, pushing himself up so he was sitting. He turned to look back at both of them, Damian and Vanni sitting up slowly to look at him. “I’m anything,” Colin said with a shrug of his shoulder. “But hey, if you _want_ a fool, I can play one pretty well.”

Damian rolled his eyes, reaching up to bat at his hair, tousled from the grass. Colin didn’t bother fixing his, and Vanni smiled over it, glancing from Colin, back to Damian, and then up, at the sky above them. The stars were bright- perhaps not as bright as they had been, at the farm- but they still burned far more intensely than they seemed to, from his bedroom window. And there seemed to be _more_ tonight, like the sky was littered with them, a twinkling roll of velvet spun out above their heads.

Colin and Damian glanced up, joining Vanni’s stare. “They are wonderful,” Damian admitted, and Vanni nodded.

“There’s so many,” he whispered. “So much _space_.”

He received a round of nods in agreement.

“You know, fuck whatever constellations they _say_ there are,” Colin broke out, suddenly, “We can make our own. And I saw a damn bird, even if you two didn’t.”

Vanni smiled over that, trying to connect the endless shimmering dots. And maybe- maybe if he squinted a little, if he really pulled at the idea, he _could_ see something.

“They can be anything,” he said- and without missing a beat, Colin added,

“Like us.”

The three looked at each other, and for a moment, there was _silence_. Before Damian gave a little nod. “Like us,” he agreed. And it was loaded, the silence, the few words- Vanni _knew_. He knew there was a multitude of meanings, behind that. Because they were young, but they could be so much one day- were so much, in that moment. He didn’t know much about Colin, before these moments, but he didn’t doubt there were things there, ghosts and demons and nightmares and _things_ that he carried, just like Vanni did. Like Damian-

 _Damian_ , Vanni knew, was almost like another version of him. Different circumstances, different traumas- and yet, the same sort of agony and aching questions, insecurities, buried beneath it all.

They could be anything, one day. Anything at all- because they were all moving beyond who they were, to who they _could_ become. Vanni knew it, each day- when he woke up and his room felt just a little more normal, when it felt just a little easier to laugh and to speak and to simply _smile_.

This was the beginning, of so many things- of himself and his _life_ , and whatever he had, with his friends. Whatever it was, what it could be- he knew, in the hollows of his bones, in every space beneath muscle and vessel- he’d give _anything_ for it.

He’d do anything, to keep the second chance at life he’d been given.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out this stellar violin cover of Somewhere Over the Rainbow!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j8fiirX6jEs)   
> 


End file.
